Te amé más que a mí
by Group's Evil
Summary: [AU] [OoC] [OC] Este OS participa en el II Desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a SCC del Grupo Clamp. La autora de la historia es Viviana Sánchez integrante del GE. (Resumen) La historia cuenta fragmentos de tres historias reales. (El crédito de la imagen no es nuestro).


**Te amé más que a mí.**

Recordé el día que te vi por primera vez, pasaste por mi curso y el tuyo quedaba a un aula del mío, estabas en primero y yo en tercero. Aunque teníamos la misma edad nunca entendí eso ya que eras el mejor alumno de tu curso. Me enamoré perdidamente de tus ojos castaños y tu cabello rebelde, al principio solo quería una linda amistad contigo ya que se hubiese visto muy raro que una chica de tercero estuviese con un chico de primer año. La primera vez que te hablé, pregunté muchas cosas y tú solo hacías gestos no hablabas o no querías hacerlo, supe tu nombre por un amigo tuyo _«Li Shaoran»_ el nombre más lindo que he escuchado. Después de varias formas de llamar tu atención por fin hablaste y escuche la dulce voz de un ángel me preguntaste mi nombre _«Sakura Kinomoto»_ me miraste raro y sonreíste… fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había quedado perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Todos los días te iba a buscar a tu curso, ya no me importaba lo que los demás pensaban de mí por estar enamorada de un chico de primer año. Comencé a coquetearte y no sé si te diste cuenta o solo me ignorabas, pero solo me conformaba con mirarte y hablarte todos los días en el receso —aunque tú no cambiabas tu porte de no me importa—. Estaba feliz pensaba que yo estaba empezando a gustarte, pero como siempre me equivoque.

Llevábamos dos meses de amistad y cada día te quería más, te propuse que fueras mi novio, me miraste raro y me dijiste _«Meiling es una chica muy linda»_ y sin decir nada te fuiste al lado de ella. Estaban en las gradas de las canchas y tú le sonreías como nunca lo hiciste conmigo no tenía nada en contra de ella pero no nos hablábamos desde la primaria y ella estaba en tercero igual que yo pero en otro paralelo. No te volví a buscar pero por mis amigas me entere que el mismo día que te propuse ser mi novio, tu se lo propusiste a ella y aceptó. Dolió bastante al punto que lloré toda la noche pero que podía hacer, tú la elegiste. Me entere dos meses después que rompiste con ella, porque estaba con otro chico de mi curso al mismo tiempo que contigo, ese día que cortaste con ella tú me hablaste sonreí porque era la primera vez que me hablabas pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció en el momento que preguntaste _«¿Eres amiga de Rika la de segundo año?»_ me sentí mal, forcé mi sonrisa y dije _«Estudió conmigo en la escuela, ingresando al colegio perdió un año y desde ahí no nos hablamos»_ tu sonrisa se hizo más grande vi hacia donde tus ojos lo hacían y los mis se llenaron de lagrimas porque pensé que esa sonrisa encantadora era dirigida para mí pero me equivoque era para Rika que venía hacia nosotros y cuando se paro en medio camino tu caminaste hasta darle alcance y se besaron, sentí la necesidad de correr pero solo me aleje de ustedes, sin despedirme. Vi a un amigo solo en las gradas y me senté junto a él, conversamos de cosas superficiales y te vi pasar por las canchas junto a ella, no me di cuenta de en qué momento empezaron a salir las lágrimas, me despedí de mi amigo y fui a mi curso a estudiar, según yo. El año acabo y quería desearte feliz año, pero cuando me estaba acercando tú la besaste no sé si fue impresión mía o siempre me evitabas de esa forma besando a tus novias para que yo no me acerque.

Las vacaciones la pase tranquila decidí olvidarme de ti sin obtener mucho éxito en esa misión, recordé un día que dijiste en una conversación cuando nos hablábamos _«El próximo año me voy a otro colegio»_ esas palabras me entristecieron cuando me las dijiste pero en estos momentos me alegraron ya que podía olvidarte por qué no te iba a ver todos los días. Llegando al colegio el primer día de clase cruce la puerta del mismo, voltee ni yo misma se porque lo hice, te vi con tu sonrisa que siempre le dabas a todas las chicas claro menos a mí, reí por dentro por pensar que era a la única chica que no le habías dado una sonrisa sincera también pensaba que era por mi peso yo era un poquito pachoncita así que en las vacaciones me propuse bajar de peso y esa misión si la cumplí y lo primero que pude decir es _«Se me arruinó el año»_ ni idea porque lo dije quizás por defenderme —todavía no tenía claro de quien defenderme —, pero vi como tu sonrisa desvaneció y pasaste de largo sin ni siquiera saludarme por cortesía. Ese año entró a estudiar a mi curso un chico lindo su nombre Yukito nos llevamos bien desde el principio y entablamos una linda amistad, mi prima Tomoyo también entraba ese año al colegio pero en tercero y como no lo conocían me ofrecí en darles un paseo por las instalaciones del colegio a los dos íbamos por las canchas nos cruzamos con Shaoran aunque no me sorprendió a él le gusta mucho los deportes, pero paso lo que menos me esperaba llegamos junto a él, saludo a todos y beso a mi prima y ella le respondió el beso, se volteó donde estábamos y me dijo _«Sakura te presento a mi novio nos conocimos cuando me vine a matricular»_ tenía ganas de llorar pero Yukito me saco de ahí alegando que teníamos muchos lugares para ver.

Me enteré por mi prima que habían terminado después del inicio de clases, ni idea porque no quise preguntar. Un día a la salida Shaoran me esperaba y yo no sabía por qué estuvimos conversando de cosas sin importancia y como ya estaba oscureciendo me iba a despedir con un _«__Hasta mañana Shaoran__»_ pero él me abrazó y me besó, fue un beso lindo, tierno y como siempre no dijo nada y se fue, al día siguiente hiso lo mismo pero esta vez le pregunté por qué lo hacía y él me respondió _«Si quiero ser tu novio Sakura»_ no sabía qué hacer le había formulado esa pregunta hace meses y el recién respondía.

El primer mes de novios fue lindo pero los meses comenzaron los rumores que él me engañaba con una chica de primero pero lo amo tanto que creí en él. Un día la chica llego a mí y me lo contó todo y lo único que me dijo él fue _«A ella no le importó que yo tuviera novia y se ofreció». _Dolió demasiado pero lo perdoné, ese fue mi primer error, las chicas seguían llegando a contarme sus romances con Shaoran yo seguía perdonándolo, el me pidió que estuviera con él y acepté pero ni uno de los dos uso protección, como mi periodo no era normal a veces venía y a veces no, no me preocupe en dos meses al tercer mes que comencé con las náuseas y vómitos me hice la prueba de embarazo casera y salió positivo, estaba feliz, triste y preocupada tenía apenas 16 años.

No tenía futuro con él y ese mismo día que le dije que estaba embarazada me di cuenta, reaccionó mal y me dijo que no podía hacerse cargo del bebe, porque quería estudiar. Mis padres se enteraron y fueron a hablar con los padres de él y dijeron lo mismo, tuve a mi bebe sola y fue duro, de él no sabía nada hasta que mi bebe cumplió dos meses me buscó porque quería vivir conmigo bajo sus condiciones las cuales fueron un poco crueles, la primera fue _«No me voy a casar contigo»._ La segunda _«No le voy a dar el apellido Li al bebé»._ La tercera_«No voy a trabajar hasta que termines todos mis estudios»._ Acepté porque lo amo, pero una semana después me di cuenta que solo quería a una empleada de tiempo completo, los golpes y humillaciones no se hicieron esperar pero de alguna forma era feliz con solo estar a su lado. Quede embarazada después de un año… Pero con los golpes que un día me dio, perdí a mi bebe. No le dije a nadie la causa de la perdida de mi bebe, las cosas empeoraban y yo seguía como estúpida contigo. Volví a salir embarazada después de un año y medio pero esta vez no te dije nada, espere a tener 4 meses para decírtelo, me golpeaste pero esta vez protegí a mi bebe, dejaste de golpearme cuando la niña nació y pensé que esta vez todo cambiaria, pero tu confesión me mató literalmente _«Nunca te he querido por lo mismo nunca te he sido fiel, conocí a una chica a la que quiero y por eso te pido que te vayas, ella no sabe que tengo hijos así que ya sabes»._ Lo mire esperando que fuera broma pero por la seriedad de su rostro y en sus ojos no había rastro de mentira. Lo único coherente que pude decir es _«Li Shaoran, aguanté tus golpes, humillaciones, maltrato, incluso que no les dieras el apellido a tus hijos y ahora solo me dices "quiero a otra chica"»_. Su silencio lo dijo todo quería que me marchara y así lo hice no si antes decirle _«Li ojalá y seas feliz… ¡ah! y no te preocupes NO nos volverás a ver». _Cogí a mis hijos_ y _salí de esa casa con lo único que era mío, MIS HIJOS, era hora de olvidar un amor que fue más fuerte que mi orgullo y dignidad, era hora de empezar en otro lugar y solo con el amor de mis bebés.

— ¿Eres feliz Li?, porque yo sí con mis hijos y nadie más.

Le pregunte al viento, viendo cómo te emborrachabas en un bar de la esquina, habían pasado 10 años y siempre te vi en ese bar sin imaginarte que tus hijos y yo éramos felices a dos casas.


End file.
